


Линии на теле

by Rubin_Red



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Калес – мастер верео, искусства живой росписи на теле. Один из его клиентов оказывается не таким, как предыдущие, и возникает неуместный интерес.</p><p>Предупреждение: немного членовредительства, ничего катастрофического, но все же. Конкретизировать не буду, но вы предупреждены. Все живы, если что. Ну, и стандартное – странный текст. Снова.</p><p>От автора: на этот текст меня вдохновила заявка с оридж-феста. Ее не привожу, поскольку она введет вас в заблуждение относительно этой истории. Но идея не моя, а принадлежит неизвестному заказчику, за что ему огромное спасибо! И да не закидает он меня тапками, если узнает, как я ее извратила.</p><p>Примечание: мир условно фантастический.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Линии на теле

_...основной выбор человека – это выбор между жизнью и смертью. Каждый поступок предполагает этот выбор.  
Эрих Фромм_

На панели управления пространством помещения Калес задал на одной из стен изображение ночного города, верхней его части. Что поделать, ему нравились строения тех районов, хотя жить там он не хотел. Слишком шумно, а Калес любил тишину. Какие бы стены ни были, они не в силах полностью заглушить шум веселящихся сутки напролет бездельников. Да и близлежащая космическая станция не прибавляла спокойствия. Иногда он чувствовал себя невероятно старым, хотя ему еще не исполнилось и тридцати. Сложно быть мастером верео, слишком много приходится через себя пропускать, а он всего лишь человек. Поэтому предпочел поселиться в спокойном секторе. Эмоциональный фон важно оставлять спокойным.  
Калес мог позволить себе немного отдыха и неспешных размышлений в ожидании нового клиента. Сидеть без работы не приходилось, потому что жизнь идет своим чередом, что бы ни происходило вокруг. Браки заключаются постоянно, и в этом случае не обойтись без мастера верео. Калес никогда не знал, кто именно переступит его порог, сделает шаг к новому этапу собственной жизни. Только имя было известно, все остальное Калес должен узнать сам. Как раз несколько дней назад с ним связались и назначили встречу на сегодняшний день.  
Он отставил в сторону стакан с расслабляющим напитком и еще раз решил проверить все ли готово. Для работы Калес всегда использовал отдельное помещение, какие именно изображения будут на стенах, он решит потом, это зависит от самого клиента, его настроя и способности идти на контакт. А пока помещение выглядело угрюмо, с серыми стенами и единственным круглым пуфом в центре. Рядом, на полу, стоял поднос со специальными подставками под стилусы разной толщины и с разными наконечниками. Краски пока в любом случае не нужны, это уже позже, когда Калес получше узнает того, на ком будет рисовать узоры. Однако фамилия нового клиента была ему знакома. Сложно жить в этом городе и не знать старейших родов местной аристократии. Но эти знания слишком общие, их недостаточно для работы. И это хорошо, потому что нельзя встречаться с клиентом, когда о нем уже сложилось субъективное мнение на основе сторонних знаний, а не полученных посредством общения. В этом и сложность для мастера верео. Однажды ему пришлось отказать клиенту, поскольку с их семьей он водил дружбу и, соответственно, знал довольно много и о самой семье, и о юноше, которого ожидал брак. Может это и неверный подход, однако кто такой Калес, чтобы оспаривать сложившиеся традиции. Ему остается лишь следовать пути, на который его направил учитель, и выполнять свою работу должным образом.  
Панель возле входной двери тихо пискнула один раз, продублировав звуковое оповещение на браслет, – это значит, что к нему поднимается посетитель, следующие два сигнала оповестят о том, что тот уже около двери. Калес сделал насколько долгих вдохов. Он каждый раз немного волновался. Хотя это не то определение… Скорее – предвкушал, а это всегда повышает эмоциональную чувствительность. Кто окажется на его пороге, какие узоры подскажет сущность посетителя?..  
Наконец раздались два мелодичных звонка, и Калес дал сигнал для открытия двери. С новыми браслетами это очень удобно. Можно управлять любой техникой в доме, что подключена к сети, даже еду заказать или краски с доставкой, если нет времени съездить лично. Но Калес еще не привык к этому новшеству, все по старинке: сенсорными панелями, что располагаются в каждой комнате. И к новаторским идеям относился с предубеждениями. Да, определенно, он стареет.  
– Хорошего дня, Мастер, – произнес юноша, стоявший на пороге. Он не решался пройти вглубь, пока его не пригласят. "Вежливый", – подумал Калес, не спеша что-то говорить.  
– И тебе того же, Мариус. Можешь пройти сюда, – сказал Калес, когда решил, что пауза затянулась, и показал рукой в сторону гостиной.  
Юноша склонил голову и, не поднимая взгляда, прошел в указанном направлении. Выдалась возможность внимательно рассмотреть посетителя. Мариус не был красивым по общепринятым меркам. Он не был хрупким и тонким, наоборот, под свободной длинной рубахой, которую носили неженатые юноши, угадывались мышцы. Руки в мозолях, будто он много работал физически, хотя это исключено, поскольку Мариус из богатой семьи, которая владеет множеством клубов виртуальной реальности. Волосы коротко острижены, лишь челка чуть удлинена, почти прикрывает брови.  
Мариус присел на низкий диван и посмотрел на виртуальное изображение города на стене. Калес присел рядом, налил два стакана воды и достал футляр с концентратами. Что предложить этому юноше? Освежающий чай или, быть может, что-то более расслабляющее. Он рассматривал цветные капсулы, каждая из которых при добавлении в воду делала желаемый напиток нужной температуры. Подумав некоторое время, Калес выбрал травяной сбор. Этот напиток всегда способствует хорошей беседе.  
– Может, расскажешь что-нибудь о себе? – Калес пододвинул юноше стакан с горячим настоем. Аромат трав тут же окутал приятной дымкой.  
– Здесь тихо, – проговорил Мариус, все еще неотрывно глядя на изображение города. – Не то что на Кольце.  
Калес чуть улыбнулся и пригубил напиток, себе он тоже решил сделать тот же настой и сейчас вдыхал приятный букет трав, которые здесь вообще не растут. Было в этом напитке что-то неуловимо далекое и манящее. Он редко его пил, потому что мысли тотчас уносились в неведомые дали. Калес не стал задавать повторный вопрос, а просто ждал, пока Мариус продолжит. Мариусу, определенно, требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к постороннему человеку. Хотя так почти со всеми клиентами. Конечно, встречаются и такие, кто едва не с порога начинает болтать без умолку. А многим нужно привыкнуть, почувствовать себя свободнее. Мариус продолжал молча пить, бросая косые взгляды на Калеса. Ну что ж, можно и помолчать немного.  
Мариус назвал верхнюю часть города Кольцом. Ранее в центре находился огромный комплекс в виде кольца с различными развлекательными центрами. Его окружали наземные и воздушные дороги. Они опоясывали в несколько ярусов комплекс, создавая удобный доступ со всех прилегающих районов. Название "Кольцо" тут же прочно прижилось среди местных, потому что именно там большинство предпочитало проводить свое свободное время. Но комплекс разрушили, а на его месте возвели новые здания, похожие на кристаллы с множеством неравномерных отростков. Но старые семьи еще помнят, что было, а если человек употребляет подобное выражение, значит, его определенно можно причислять к аристократии.  
– Я не знаю, что рассказывать… – начал Мариус, усевшись поудобнее, и наконец поднял взгляд. Калес подумал, что многие, вероятно тушевались, когда заглядывали в эти темно-серые глаза.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь говорить обо всем, и ни слова не выйдет за пределы этих комнат?  
– Да, Мастер, знаю. Мне непривычно разговаривать вот так, словно… – Мариус замолчал и вновь посмотрел на город. Изображение было почти живым: огни перемигивались, двигались. Казалось там и вправду жизнь, словно за настоящим окном.  
Разговоры – неотъемлемая часть работы мастера верео. Нужно поближе узнать клиента, прочувствовать его. На самом деле, это сложно, потому что может возникнуть симпатия или, еще хуже, отторжение. Всегда нужно быть бесстрастным и отстраненным: слушать, но не принимать близко к сердцу, понимать, но не сочувствовать.  
– Можно посмотреть комнату, где вы работаете? – вздохнув, спросил Мариус.  
– Это там, – показал рукой Калес. – Мне пойти с тобой?  
Мариус неопределенно повел плечами и Калес решил, что тому стоит самому посмотреть. Юноша кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись, и направился в указанном направлении. Обычно все происходит не так. Как правило, к нему приходят юноши и девушки, жаждущие сочетаться браком, и готовы ускорить процесс насколько это возможно. Преодолев первую неловкость, они охотно идут на контакт. Энтузиазма им не занимать, они готовы болтать, готовы выложить малейшие подробности своей жизни, которые не так уж и интересны. Для работы мастера верео нужно немного, хотя это всегда зависит от клиента. Иногда и получаса беседы достаточно, а бывает, что и недели не хватает. Но не похоже, что Мариус так уж стремится к воссоединению со своим супругом. Однако, возможно, это ошибочное мнение, решил Калес, еще рано делать какие-либо выводы.  
Клиенты Калеса охотно делятся своими мечтами и надеждами, раскрываются, давая мастеру возможность приступить к своей работе. Тело будущего младшего супруга или супруги за несколько недель до церемонии расписывается узорами, которые отображают истинную сущность человека. Эти узоры всегда индивидуальны, никогда не повторяются, потому что каждый человек уникален.  
Верео – ритуал, позволяющий переступить черту, что отделяет жизнь юной беззаботности от взрослой и сознательной жизни взрослого человека. Это давний обычай, на самом деле, к нему прибегают лишь аристократы, но в последние несколько лет и новоиспеченные богачи тоже хотят приобщиться к подобным привилегиям. Профессиональных мастеров верео не так уж и много. В этом многомилионном городе их всего пять, и Калес самый младший в гильдии, чем невероятно гордится. Добиться звания мастера непросто, нужно долго учиться, не только росписи и художественным навыкам, но и умению вести беседы, не затрагивая собственную душу чаяниями и волнениями своих клиентов.  
– Там уютно, – Мариус вернулся и присел рядом. Но Калес видел, что он лжет.  
– Тебе не понравилось. Мы выберем другое помещение.  
– Все в порядке. Не имеет значения. Что нужно для того, чтобы можно было приступить к работе?  
– Я должен быть готовым. А это возможно в том случае, если к этому готов ты сам.  
– Я готов, – твердо произнес Мариус и уверенно посмотрел в глаза, с некоторым вызовом.  
– Прости, но мне лучше знать, – мягко возразил Калес. – Мы можем встретиться завтра?  
– Конечно, – в голосе Мариуса чувствовалось разочарование. – Тогда я пойду.  
Он поднялся и Калес проводил его до двери. И когда та бесшумно закрылась за посетителем, то вздохнул и решил немного потренироваться в рисунке, который в будущем, возможно, ляжет на кожу этого юноши с серьезным взглядом и закрытой душой.  
Калес прошел в свой рабочий кабинет, развернул виртуальный экран и взял один из стилусов. Он всегда после первой встречи пробовал делать наброски. Но сейчас не получалось. Он долгое время просидел перед чистым экраном, так и не нарисовав ни одной линии. Это потому, что Мариус не показал ничего, от чего можно было бы отталкиваться. Чистый лист… Полчаса – это слишком мало, но кое-какие образы вполне могли появиться. Но не в этот раз. Конечно, первая встреча зачастую происходит несколько скомкано из-за стеснения, зажатости клиента. Мариус не выглядел смущенным. Он был закрытым, Калес едва не физически ощущал исходящее от юноши раздражение и подавленную злость, что было странно.  
Калес отложил стилус и вернулся в гостиную, включил легкую музыку. Он попытался расслабиться, но и это не получалось. С таким как Мариус он столкнулся впервые. Калес встал, прошелся по комнате. Он даже в какой-то момент собрался посмотреть информацию в сети о семье Мариуса и о нем самом. Прис, учитель Калеса, говорил, что нужно слушать клиента, а не читать сплетни. И Калес всегда следовал указаниям, но в этот раз… Что-то горькое во взгляде Мариуса заставляло разобраться.  
– Терпение и спокойствие – главные черты мастера верео, – тихо проговорил вслух Калес заученную мантру. Но, с другой стороны, ведь каждый клиент требует индивидуального подхода. Если бы он интересовался светской хроникой, то конечно знал хотя бы в общих чертах историю Мариуса. Но обычно этого не требовалось. Лишняя информация служит помехой, а не помощью. Нет, следует подождать. Он тут же отключился от сети, куда было полез за информацией.  
На следующий день, еще до восхода Малого Солнца, Калес послал сообщение о месте и времени встречи. Он не стал уточнять, удобно ли Мариусу, решил, что иногда следует контролировать ситуацию самому. Конечно, нужно действовать осторожно, чтобы не было давления. Но Калес чувствовал, что если он сейчас пустит все на самотек, то они так ни к чему и не придут.  
Калес пришел на место встречи чуть пораньше, чтобы немного полюбоваться прекрасными изваяниями Сада Девяти Статуй. На самом деле их здесь уже гораздо больше, но название являлось очередной данью традициям, когда скульптур было действительно девять, а сейчас их и не сосчитать. Но изначальная часть Сада была отделена круговыми дорожками от остальной, которая появилась позже. Эти круги словно подчеркивали, что старинные устои не так просто забываются.  
Калес огляделся. Большая площадь, сплошь усыпанная разноцветным дробленым камнем, который добывают на спутнике Ор, находящегося слишком близко к Малому Солнцу. Там невероятно жарко, добыча камня – трудоемкий процесс, работают на спутнике в основном рабы с колонизированных планет, потому что техника стоит гораздо дороже, да и быстро выходит из строя. Рабы намного дешевле, хотя это никак не снижает стоимость материала. Поэтому мало кто может позволить себе дорогостоящее удовольствие усыпать дорожки двора этим удивительным камнем, что так переливается разноцветьем в свете Солнца. А когда восходит второе – с холодным светом – то блеск становится почти невыносимым. Хорошо, что сезон Большого Солнца еще не наступил и можно без ущерба для глаз полюбоваться этой красотой, тянущейся на огромное пространство. Статуи из серого матового металла удачно смотрелись на цветном фоне, они дополняли пейзаж, делая его удивительно гармоничным.  
Калес остановился у статуи танцовщицы, она тянула руки вверх, чуть выгнувшись. Детализация всегда его восхищала. Словно застывшая на миг девушка, а подуй ветер – и ее волосы взметнутся, легкие одежды заструятся по красивому телу. Статуи изображают людей множества профессий и статусов: ведущие политики, военные, дети, проститутки, ученые… Даже мастер верео есть, изображенный со стилусом, склонившийся над спиной человека без лица и пола. Калес намеренно пришел сюда, чтобы напомнить себе о том, что не следует забывать. Об отрешенности, которой он едва не лишился.  
– Вам здесь нравится? – раздался позади вежливый вопрос, а когда Калес обернулся, то Мариус тут же склонил голову в вежливом поклоне. – Хорошего дня, Мастер.  
– И тебе, мой друг. Пойдем, немного прогуляемся.  
– Как пожелаете.  
– Меня успокаивает Сад, – сказал Калес, мягко ступая по камешкам. – А тебе не нравится это место?  
– Разве оно может не нравиться? Я не знаю ни одного человека, кто не восхищался бы Садом.  
– Да, правда. Но это касается лишь местных жителей, а многие, кто не привычен к нашей культуре, не могут насладиться этим зрелищем в полной мере.  
– Наверное, вы правы, Мастер, – улыбнулся Мариус. Он сегодня выглядел не таким закрытым и нахмуренным. Все же окружающая обстановка многое значит, да и тема разговора пока нейтральная.  
– Ты сюда часто приходишь?  
– Не так часто как хотелось бы, но если есть возможность, то я ее не упускаю. Я часто приходил сюда почитать, здесь спокойнее, чем… – Мариус оборвал себя на полуслове и замолчал.  
– Я помню, как попал сюда впервые, – глядя в сторону произнес Калес. – В детстве мне не удалось здесь побывать, а лишь в сознательном возрасте. И помню, как захватило дух. Это удивительное ощущение, которое бывает лишь, когда видишь что-то в первый раз.  
– А меня приводили сюда с детства, но по-настоящему это место я оценил, когда пришел сюда ночью. В свете девяти колец Ночного Солнца Сад невероятен.  
Калес подумал, что сам ночью почему-то сюда ни разу не приходил, следует исправить это упущение.  
– Не хочешь присесть? – кивнул Калес на литую скамейку из того же металла, что и статуи. – Я принес травяной отвар.  
Когда они сели, он достал из наплечной сумки две термокружки и протянул одну Мариусу, бросил в каждую по капсуле и с наслаждением вдохнул аромат. Так и пристраститься недолго к этому чудесному напитку.  
– Странный вкус, – сделал глоток Мариус, – но мне нравится.  
Они сидели и пили ароматный отвар, разглядывали пейзаж. Мариус выглядел задумчивым и печальным. Калес уже было решил, что и сегодня не удастся поговорить, но тут Мариус вдруг заговорил:  
– В общем, как вы знаете, в младшие супруги всегда отдают второго сына или дочь.  
Калес кивнул, хотя юноша на него и не смотрел. Обычаи он знал. Первенец наследует титул и основную часть богатства рода, на второго ребенка еще с детства заключается контракт на брак. Хорошее приданое обеспечивает удачный союз с другим влиятельным родом. Третий ребенок может избрать себе путь по сердцу, ему дается свобода выбора и небольшое содержание. Больше детей семьи как правило не заводят, но если все же такое происходит, то младшие отпрыски получают небольшую сумму по достижении совершеннолетия и отпускаются из семьи на поиски своей судьбы. Калес как раз и был пятым ребенком. И он нашел свое призвание.  
– У меня был… есть брат-близнец, – продолжал Мариус, – который родился на несколько минут раньше меня, что и определило нашу судьбу. Как и полагается нас разделили, и мы практически не общались до двенадцати лет.  
Мариус говорил сухо, словно излагал факты из статьи. В голосе чувствовалось напряжение, по-видимому, он и далее предпочел бы все это скрывать, если бы не необходимость. Но мастер верео все равно что исповедник, можно все высказать, поделиться сокровенным. Что бы ни было сказано – останется тайной. Это хорошо и для клиента, расстающимся с прежним образом жизни. Нужно проговорить вслух и оставить позади прошлое, чтобы в будущее ступить с открытой душой.  
Мариус рассказал, что его брат, Вариус, был противоположностью своего близнеца, но особая связь между ними тянула их друг к другу. И вскоре они стали тайком убегать от нянек и учителей, чтобы поговорить, посмотреть в сети фильм и просто побыть вместе. И около года назад Вариус влюбился. И как следствие наотрез отказался сочетаться браком с тем, кому он был предназначен. Сначала об этом знал только Мариус, но когда подошел срок, то Вариус заявил родителям, что не согласен на этот брак. Калес представлял, какой шок испытали те, услышав подобное. Пожалуй, на его памяти подобных прецедентов и не было. Потому что прежде всего каждому сызмальства внушается понятие долга. А отказаться от брака – это значит покрыть позором свою семью и приобрести врагов.  
За Вариусом не уследили, юноша сбежал и вступил в незаконную связь. Калес понимал, что это значит. Даже если удастся скрыть все события, то одного не утаить – потерю девственности. Организм молодых девушек и юношей, еще не вступивших в половую связь, выделяет особый гормон, благодаря которому и держится узор на коже, который наносят перед свадьбой. Он исчезает после первого сексуального контакта. При взаимодействии с гормонами другого человека, выделяющимися во время секса, происходит реакция, что меняет гормональный фон партнера. И ничего с этим поделать нельзя. Поэтому Мариусу предстояло занять место своего брата и заключить брак. Потому что нарушение контракта ведет не только к огромной неустойке, но и к скандалу, что не может себе позволить влиятельный род.  
На самом деле, когда знаешь, что волен идти своим путем и всю жизнь полагаешь, что весь мир перед тобой, то разочарование становится слишком горьким. Калес понимал, почему Мариус столь нерадостен. Но и выбора у него не было.  
– А с каким родом у вас контракт? – спросил наконец Калес, когда понял, что Мариус закончил свою историю.  
– С Одисами.  
Калес вздохнул. Несколько месяцев назад он работал с их вторым отпрыском – дочерью, которую выдавали замуж. Девушка радовалась переходу в новый род, о котором не много и знала, как избавлению. Что бы ни ждало ее в будущем доме, она была готова и рада покинуть свою семью, где ей не давали покоя. С этим родом шутки плохи. Глава семейства – военный советник, и весьма жесткий, даже по отношению к своим родственникам. А его старший сын, который и станет супругом Мариусу, похлеще своего отца.  
– Можно, мы просто посидим? – спросил Мариус.  
– Конечно.  
Спустя какое-то время Мариус поднялся, кивнул с улыбкой и ушел. Калес еще некоторое время посидел, глядя ему вслед, а потом отправился домой.  
Этот юноша его заинтересовал, гораздо больше, чем того требует работа. Удивительно, что когда Мариус назначал самую первую встречу, то не соврал и не выдал себя сразу же за своего брата. А ведь мог назваться Вариусом. Правда тогда возникло бы множество проблем из-за несоответствия имени, данного при рождении, с выражением сущности в рисунке на теле. Вернее, ничего бы не получилось. Калес мог и не почувствовать ложь, потому что юноши были близнецами, но работа бы не пошла.

Следующую встречу Калес тоже решил провести вне своего дома. В прошлый раз уже получилось поговорить, это было прогрессом, хотя Мариус и вынужденно рассказывал. Он не раскрылся, однако немного показал себя. Недостаточно для работы мастера верео, но это уже начало.  
– Хорошего дня, Мастер, – как всегда вежливо поздоровался Мариус. – Почему вы решили встретиться у входа в Сад, а не внутри?  
– Сегодня я предлагаю тебе выбрать, куда мы направимся.  
– Хорошо… – задумчиво проговорил он. – Тогда мы пойдем в сторону Зеркальной улицы. Если вы не возражаете.  
Калес кивнул и махнул рукой, мол, веди. Название улицы не было символичным. Она была прямой со стоящими сплошной стеной высотными зданиями. С одной стороны отделка зданий была зеркальной, а с другой – из черного камня. Странное и несколько пугающее место, здесь обычно мало гуляющих. К тому же, на Зеркальной расположены учреждения финансово-экономического направления, можно сказать, оплот государства. Обстановка не для отдыха, а для напряженной работы.  
В который раз Калес порадовался, что любое движение – и наземное, и воздушное – в этой части города запрещено. В нижней части и в верхней бесконечные потоки машин и флаеров, что отнюдь не способствует спокойной прогулке и неспешной беседе. Хотя Зеркальная улица тоже своеобразное место. Сам Калес здесь редко появлялся, только по необходимости.  
– Зеркальную не любят, а мне здесь спокойно, – заговорил Мариус, когда они прошли почти треть прямой и широкой улицы. Наверху отсутствовали монорельсы и световые указатели, которых великое множество на том же Кольце.  
Они остановились, и Калес посмотрел на отражение Мариуса в зеркальной поверхности.  
– Удивительный материал, – проговорил Мариус и провел ладонью по стене. Калес не удержался и последовал его примеру. В этой атмосфере кажущийся с виду монолитным зеркалом материал чуть пружинит при нажатии, и, стоит отвести ладонь, тут же принимает первоначальную форму, а там, где его добывают, он тверже камня. – Я бы хотел иметь такое свойство – чтобы ничто не трогало и не оставляло следов.  
– Пожалуй, соглашусь с тобой, – Калес покосился на юношу. – Ты добровольно пошел на это?  
Внезапный вопрос заставил Мариуса чуть дернуться. Он, конечно же, понял, о чем его спрашивают, но лишь раздраженно повел плечом и ничего не ответил. А Калес не стал настаивать. Их прогулка закончилась в молчании, видимо, юноша решил, что в прошлый раз исчерпал лимит откровенности.

На следующий день, утром, Мариус прислал сообщение, что не сможет прийти на встречу, и попросил перенести ее. Калес согласился. Его клиенты должны сами хотеть того сближения с мастером верео, которое требуется для работы. Настаивать в любом случае не стоит.  
Поскольку выдалось свободное время, Калес решил, что займется своими эскизами. Нужно тренировать руку постоянно, а лучше всего это делать, занимаясь любимым делом. Он развернул голографический экран, достал рабочий стилус, который у него еще с момента обучения, и принялся дорабатывать детали давнего рисунка. Именно на них уходит больше всего времени. Возможно, эту работу он не станет продавать. Тех денег, что он получает как мастер верео, хватает, оплата очень высокая. А картины – это хобби. Порой его работы идут на виртуальные обои или картины, а иногда распечатываются на ткани и обрамляются прозрачными рамками. Несколько работ Калес продал компании по голографическим интерьерам.  
Потертый от долгого использования стилус с острым наконечником мелькал в воздухе, а на "холсте" появлялись все новые линии. Это как музыка. Успокаивает, почти вводит в транс. Сигнал сообщения прозвучал резко, внезапно ворвавшись в сосредоточенное сознание. Калес отложил стилус и посмотрел на часы, было уже за полночь. Сообщение пришло от Мариуса с просьбой о встрече. Калес удивился, но не отказал.

В Сад Девяти Статуй можно попасть в любое время суток, он не огорожен и не охраняется. Но в эту часть города не каждый может попасть, особенно ограничено передвижение инопланетным посетителям. После того, как одну из статуй выкрали, власти ввели закон, что чужеземцу пребывание в верхней и средней частях города возможно лишь в сопровождении местного жителя.  
– Хорошего вечера, Мастер, – из тени выступил Мариус. – Спасибо, что пришли в такой час.  
– Пока мое время принадлежит тебе, – улыбнулся Калес и прошел вперед. Освещение в Саду было только возле статуй, каждая находилась словно в призрачном сиянии. А Ночное Солнце придавало окружающему пейзажу загадочность. Камни будто сами светились бледным фиолетовым цветом. Действительно красиво.  
– Я хочу, чтобы мы поскорее приступили к работе, – Мариус решил не откладывать волнующую тему.  
– Вернее, чтобы покончили с этим как можно скорее.  
– Да, – раздражение пробилось в повысившемся голосе. – Мне это не нравится.  
– Что именно? – Калес присел на скамейку, приглашая жестом последовать его примеру.  
– Какая разница? Зачем оттягивать неизбежное? Мы можем до бесконечности беседовать, я могу рассказать вам всю свою жизнь, но это ничего не изменит, – Мариус не стал садиться, а принялся ходить взад-вперед, все больше распаляясь. – Я не могу наслаждаться происходящим и не хочу растягивать подготовку.  
– Что произошло, Мариус?  
– Ничего… Простите, что повысил голос.  
Он снова закрывался, но той вспышки истинных чувств хватило. На самом деле неважно, какие эмоции проявляет клиент: радость, обиду, гнев, восхищение… Главное – искренность и Калесу есть за что "зацепиться", ухватить суть, чтобы отобразить ее на коже.  
– Не похоже, что ты раскаиваешься. Ты злишься на меня?  
– Нет… Не знаю, – Мариус остановился. – Просто… Вы такой понимающий и спокойный…  
– А тебя это раздражает?  
– Наверное.  
Калес решил, что не стоит сейчас продолжать разговор. К завтрашнему дню Мариус остынет.  
– Хорошо, мы можем приступать. Приходи завтра.  
Мариус кивнул, попрощался и исчез в ночных тенях, а Калес решил еще посидеть. Ему было о чем подумать.  
Он понимал Мариуса, почему тот так злится. Быть младшим мужем или младшей женой – незавидная участь. Они служат лишь постельными игрушками, не имеют права голоса в семье, не могут общаться с кем пожелают или выходить из дому по собственному желанию. Слишком много ограничений и слишком мало радости. Именно поэтому средних детей всегда готовят к этому с детства, внушая нужный образ мышления. Калес помнил своего старшего брата – второго сына их семьи. Его воспитывали отдельно от остальных. Калес почти не видел его, у них не было так, как у Мариуса, у близнецов всегда особая связь, непонятная другим. Интересно, Мариус сам предложил занять место брата или поневоле пришлось? Он ведь так и не ответил на этот вопрос.  
Калес поймал себя на мысли, что интерес к Мариусу становится все более неподобающим и неуместным для мастера к своему клиенту. Вероятно, учитель Прис был прав – Калесу не стоило столь рано становиться мастером. Он еще слишком чувствителен. Конечно, Мариус является исключительным клиентом, он выпадает из сложившегося шаблона. Но это не может быть оправданием, наоборот, если подобные несоответствия выбивают из привычной колеи, значит, он не выработал нужной для работы отстраненности.

***

Мариус пришел с небольшим опозданием. Калес долго размышлял, где бы юноша чувствовал себя максимально свободно, насколько это для него вообще возможно. И решил, что стоит расположиться на открытой площадке на крыше. Туда он и проводил Мариуса. И Калес улыбнулся, увидев, что тому здесь действительно больше нравится, чем в кабинете внизу. Прозрачный стеклянный купол защитит от холода и ветра, а подходящую температуру создаст климат-контроль.  
– Садись, – Калес указал на невысокий пуф.  
Мариус сбросил рубаху и сел прямо, будто готовился к чему-то неприятному. Немного боли и правда придется ему доставить, но в целом эта процедура приятная. И интимная. Возможно, это Мариуса и настораживает. Калес поставил рядом свои стилусы, специальные краски и положил два шприц-пистолета.  
– Я могу вколоть тебе обезболивающее, но оно притупит сознание.  
– Не нужно, – покачал головой Мариус. – Эта не та боль, которую я не мог бы перетерпеть. Он сидел спиной к Калесу. Теперь была возможность рассмотреть получше его тело. Хрупким Мариуса определенно не назовешь, но это и понятно, его не растили подобно тепличному растению, не утруждая физической нагрузкой. Кожа чуть загорелая, с некоторыми изъянами в виде родимых пятен и кривого шрама чуть пониже левой лопатки.  
– Откуда это? – Калес провел пальцами по рубцу. Мариус вздрогнул.  
– Пару лет назад подрался и упал на разбитое стекло.  
– Его бы нужно удалить.  
– Нет, – слишком резко ответил юноша и напрягся, сжал кулаки.  
– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Калес и присел позади него, сбросил свою рубаху и прижался – Ты должен расслабиться.  
– Я не могу.  
– Все хорошо, – тихо прошептал Калес. – Ты ведь знаешь, как все происходит, правда?  
– Да, но это слишком…  
– Интимно. Я знаю, но ты не должен воспринимать меня как мужчину. Я не враг, не потенциальный партнер, не претендую на твое тело. Не бойся, – продолжал Калес тихим голосом, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Мариус не позволял войти в контакт, он снова закрылся. Калес уже готов приступить к работе, образы почти оформились, но именно сейчас тот момент, когда от клиента требовалась эмоциональная отдача. А для Мариуса это сложно, как ни для кого другого.  
– Нет, не могу, – Мариус попытался отстраниться, но Калес не позволил. И тут он понял, в чем причина.  
– Мариус, ничего страшного в этом нет, такое случается. Ты молод, твой организм вполне закономерно реагирует. Не стоит этого стесняться.  
– Вы не понимаете…  
– Понимаю, – Калес продолжал удерживать его, не позволяя открыться. И Мариус вдруг обмяк, словно признал свое поражение. – Мы просто посидим немного.  
Иногда такое случается. С девушками в этом плане проще, вернее, подобные процессы у них незаметны внешне, хотя мастер верео всегда почувствует, если появляется некий интерес со стороны клиента. У Калеса подобное происходило достаточно часто в силу его молодости. Обычно мастера верео уже в почтенном возрасте, эмоциональный интерес к ним ограничивается духовной привязанностью, хотя бывают и исключения. А Калес у некоторых клиентов вызывал весьма недвусмысленную реакцию. Юноши и девушки, до брака ограниченные в своих сексуальных желаниях, которые, конечно же, не исчезают, а всего лишь подавляются, вполне естественно испытывают возбуждение при виде привлекательного для них объекта. Калес не обольщался относительно своей внешности. Просто выбор возможных объектов у его клиентов ограничен. Однако… Этого нельзя сказать о Мариусе.  
– Тебе нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя? – спросил Калес, хотя понимал, что если сейчас они упустят возможность поработать, то сеанс придется перенести.  
– Нет. Все… все в порядке.  
– Тогда начнем.  
Калес отстранился, удерживая связь, которая теперь была так ощутима, что руки сами просились начать выводить рисунок. Странное дело, подумалось Калесу, ведь ранее ему удавалось оставаться отстраненным, а в случае с Мариусом он чувствовал, что слишком привязался.  
Калес вдохнул глубоко, пытаясь установить эмоциональное равновесие, и потянулся за стилусами, наполнил их красками. Взял шприц-пистолет и сделал уколы по основным точкам, вводя под кожу закрепитель для будущего рисунка. А теперь можно приступать.  
Каждый стилус был снабжен острым наконечником, который прокалывал кожу, оставляя цветную точку. Острие у каждого было разного диаметра. Сеанс верео – это довольно болезненная процедура. Один укол – это не так больно, но когда их множество, то терпеть это не всегда возможно. Именно поэтому Калес предложил обезболивающее. Но Мариус отказался. Он сжимал кулаки и не издавал ни звука.  
Цвет узоров мастеру верео тоже подсказывает сущность клиента. У Мариуса все оттенки серого с вкраплениями алого, совсем немного, лишь детали. Калес знал, что в итоге тело этого юноши будет прекрасно. Жаль, он не сможет это оценить, поскольку вовсе не рад перспективе брака и всеми связанными с ним ритуалами. Зато сам Калес мог наслаждаться своей работой, потому что в момент, когда он наносит мелкие точки, складывающиеся в переплетение линий, его ничто не волнует.  
Узор получался с первого взгляда хаотичным, словно не связанные между собой фрагменты орнамента, но стоило присмотреться, как они складывались в единую картину, словно кусочки мозаики.  
– Давай сделаем небольшой перерыв, – проговорил Калес и отложил в сторону стилус. Несколько часов работы, а причудливые линии покрывали лишь правое плечо и часть лопатки. Это и так довольно много. Затем он распечатал антисептическую салфетку и прикрыл ею рисунок. Крошечные ранки вскоре перестанут кровоточить и затянутся, а на следующий день от них не останется и следа. Исцеляющий раствор, которым пропитывают медицинский материал, способствует быстрой регенерации тканей. Иначе пришлось бы долго ждать заживления.  
Калес присел чуть в стороне и прикрыл глаза, давая себе отдых. Он еще ни разу не работал исключительно с темными красками. Ведь сущность Мариуса вовсе не такая мрачная, это все его внутренний настрой. Интересно, какие были бы краски, если бы Мариус желал этого брака? Обычно бывают яркие, пестрые или пастельные тона. Когда-то Калес расписывал кожу одного юноши, и у него были все оттенки зеленого: от бледного до насыщенного темного. Красиво получилось. Интересно, как он поживает? Мастер не общается со своими бывшими клиентами, это против правил. А сам Калес не интересуется прошедшими через его руки. Он оставляет их позади, как и полагается.  
Калес приоткрыл глаза, покосился на Мариуса. Тот остался сидеть в той же позе, лишь расслабился и опустил голову. Закрытый, сосредоточен на собственном внутреннем мире, много думающий… Мариус вовсе не предназначен для той участи, что уготовила ему судьба. Младшие мужья или жены должны быть менее умными и свободолюбивыми.  
– Мастер, а почему вы выбрали себе такую профессию?  
Мариус будто почувствовал взгляд Калеса и решился задать вопрос, который интересует многих, но мало кто решается спросить прямо.  
– Можно сказать, она сама выбрала меня.  
– Вам повезло.  
Калес усмехнулся. Мало кто так считал, учитывая на какие жертвы приходится пойти мужчине – а мастер верео может быть только мужчиной – чтобы заниматься этим искусством.  
– Я бы, наверное, не смог, – продолжил после паузы Мариус. – Но, вероятно, уважение, которое выказывают мастерам, и оплата труда компенсируют… неудобства.  
– Это было цинично, Мариус.  
– Вы правы, – он вздрогнул. – Я не хотел вас обидеть. Простите.  
Калес вполне спокойно реагировал на подобные замечания. Хотя услышать от Мариуса подобное было несколько неприятно. Даже хотелось оправдаться почему-то. Но Калес тут же себя одернул. Его путь – это его выбор. К тому же, любое искусство требует жертв. У Калеса своя жертва.  
– Но, в общем, ты прав, – все же согласился Калес. – Я сделал свой выбор и не жалею.  
– Это важно. Не жалеть. Иначе трудно будет жить с этими сожалениями, – Мариус обернулся и чуть улыбнулся. – Вы спрашивали, добровольно ли я сделал свой выбор. Тогда я не ответил. У меня был выбор между эгоистическими побуждениями, влекущими за собой бесчестье и беды семьи, и долгом. Собственно, это был не выбор. Неважно, что меня ждет, но я не могу поступить со своей семьей так…  
– Как поступил твой брат, – закончил за него Калес.  
– Вариус – мой брат, понимаете, Мастер? Я не могу отвернуться от него. Пусть он идет своим путем.  
Калес ничего не ответил. Да и что тут можно сказать? Он следовал велению разума, пытался защитить свою семью. Пожалуй, он немного покривил душой. Мариус явно страшился будущего, если не сказать что ненавидел. Но он пройдет этот путь до конца, так или иначе.

***

За две с половиной недели до церемонии Калес закончил свою работу. Все тело Мариуса, за исключением лица, теперь украшал причудливый узор с ломаными линиями. Плавные переходы оттенков немного сглаживали "колючее" впечатление. Вкраплений красного было немного, словно капли крови на высохшем кустарнике. Но это было красиво. Даже жаль, что вскоре все исчезнет вместе с невинностью и свободной жизнью.  
В этот раз Калес не испытывал того удовлетворения от проделанной работы, что бывает обычно. И переведенная на счет сумма за его услуги тоже не радовала, хотя он планировал предпринять поездку, и эти деньги были весьма кстати. Мариус ушел после последнего сеанса, три дня назад. Вежливо попрощался и некоторое время мялся на пороге, будто хотел что-то сказать и не решался. Но так не вымолвил и слова. Калес до сих пор ощущал непривычный дискомфорт.  
Он много размышлял о Мариусе. Оставить позади этого необычного юношу оказалось сложно. Да и не хотелось. К тому же нет никакого вреда от простых размышлений, какова бы ни была их суть. И, пожалуй, Мариус не просто интересовал, он еще смог разбередить те мысли, которые казалось уже позабыты. Он весьма тактично назвал жертву, на которую идет мужчина, пожелавший стать мастером верео, неудобством. Является ли отсутствие половых органов неудобством? Вероятно, да. Но полное оскопление – непременное условие. Потому что у мастера не должно быть собственной сущности. А именно возможность организма производить семя жизни и составляет сущность мужчины. От этого приходится отказываться, потому что невозможно постичь в полной мере другого человека, не отказавшись от себя, насколько это возможно. И, конечно, Мариус прав относительно уважения и вознаграждения за труды. Младшему ребенку из богатой семьи (а Калес был пятым) практически ничего не полагалось. Тех денег, что ему причитались, когда он по достижении совершеннолетия покидал отчий дом, едва хватило на несколько месяцев скромного проживания. Уровень жизни, к которому он привык, теперь был недоступен, нужно было что-то предпринимать. Добиться определенного положения в его случае было весьма сложно. А к искусству верео у него оказался дар. Собственно, это и стало решающим фактором. Мастера верео всегда пользуются уважением и имеют высокий доход. Самым сложным было решиться на кастрацию.  
Калес вздохнул и сделал себе алкогольный напиток, который употреблял крайне редко. Он словно мысленно оправдывался перед Мариусом, словно хотел объяснить, почему избрал такой путь.  
В конечном итоге Калес не удержался и решил посмотреть свадебную церемонию, которую транслировали по сети. Два старых рода заключают союз – это важное событие, и оно не могло обойтись без освещения в СМИ. Калес хотел увидеть Мариуса. Что бы на это мог сказать учитель? Подобное недопустимо? Вновь повторил бы, что Калес слишком молод и не готов быть мастером? Пожалуй, сам Калес это все себе уже повторил множество раз.  
На церемонии, казалось, присутствовал весь город. Пышные одежды, улыбающиеся лица, музыка. Пару, сочетающуюся браком, показывали чаще всего. Стоило признать, что они хорошо смотрелись вместе. Старший сын рода Одис безусловно красив, и Мариус ему под стать. Калес искренне желал, чтобы их брак оказался благополучным, насколько это вообще возможно. Но положа руку на сердце, Калес полагал, что лучше быть кастратом, нежели младшим мужем.  
Мариус вел себя как подобает при его положении. Стоял, чуть опустив голову и сцепив пальцы. Сквозь полупрозрачную рубаху просвечивали узоры, показывая всем, что он пришел к своему мужу невинным, как и полагается. Калес всматривался в голографическое изображение, пытаясь понять эмоции Мариуса, но крупным планом его не показывали. Калес увеличил изображение и поставил на паузу. Хороший кадр. Мариус вполоборота, взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль. Дальше церемонию Калес смотреть не стал.

Прошло более тридцати дней после того, как Мариус покинул его квартиру. Этого срока достаточно, чтобы можно было начинать работу с новым клиентом. Однако Калес медлил. Ему уже поступил запрос, а он пока не мог дать ответа. Он не был готов. Нужное спокойствие и бесстрастность все еще не вернулись. Поэтому Калес проводил дни за эскизами, иногда выходил прогуляться. Однажды прошелся по Зеркальной улице, но ему там все равно не нравилось.  
В один из дней Калес решил пойти в Сад. Там как раз он не был довольно давно. В последний раз – с Мариусом. Спокойная и размеренная красота Сада всегда дарила умиротворение.  
– Мастер, – позвали Калеса откуда-то со стороны. Он огляделся. У одной из статуй стоял Мариус.  
– Доброго дня.  
– Не возражаете, если составлю вам компанию? – тихо спросил Мариус.  
– Нет.  
Они направились вглубь Сада. Возникшая неловкость не позволяла начать разговор. Первым порывом Калеса было развернуться и уйти, но не хотелось показаться грубым. На самом деле Калеса интересовало, как юноша поживает, даже слишком для их взаимоотношений. Именно поэтому он не решался задавать вопросы. Но он мог рассмотреть Мариуса. Тот изменился. Конечно, смена социального статуса и прежнего жизненного уклада всегда накладывает свой отпечаток. Перемены не столь уж заметны для стороннего наблюдателя. Жесты Мариуса стали чуть резче, быстрый взгляд, словно в ожидании неприятностей, напряженная походка. И Калес заметил темные отметины на шее.  
– Как вы поживаете, Мастер?  
– Все хорошо.  
– Вы уже работаете с новым клиентом?  
– Пока нет, но запрос уже поступил.  
– Понятно, – Мариус отвернулся. Он тоже ощущал неловкость. Это было видно по его скованности. И та связь, что они установили во время сеансов, до сих ощущалась и давала понять состояние юноши. Встреча после того, как работа закончена, не должна была состояться в столь скором времени. Мастеру верео требуется некоторый период, чтобы та самая связь исчезла. А в случае с Мариусом все усложняется еще и тем, что Калес изначально ним заинтересовался.  
– А как твоя семейная жизнь? – наконец Калес решился задать волнующий его вопрос. Иначе молчание грозило затянуться и стать еще более дискомфортным.  
– Все хорошо, – повторил Мариус фразу, сказанную ранее Калесом. Но слишком очевидной была ложь. Они оба лгали, делали вид, что все как обычно. Потому что не стоило говорить о том, что никто из них изменить не в силах.  
Разговоры во время подготовки к работе всегда очень личные, и Калес расспрашивает клиентов порой о весьма интимных вещах, но это работа. А сейчас он с Мариусом уже не связан как мастер и клиент. В такой ситуации Калесу еще не доводилось бывать, поэтому сам он тоже чувствовал себя крайне неловко. С одной стороны, имелись определенные правила, регламентирующие рабочие взаимоотношения, а с другой – тот самый интерес, грозивший перерасти в недопустимую в данном случае привязанность.  
– Я видел ваши работы. В одном из домов моего супруга их целая коллекция. Они очень красивые.  
– Спасибо, – с облегчением улыбнулся Калес, радуясь, что скользкая тема осталась позади и они могут поговорить о чем-нибудь другом. – Я не знаю, куда идут мои работы после аукциона. Лишь по прошествии времени о судьбе некоторых становится известно. Приятно, что они кому-то нравятся.  
– Можете не сомневаться, – с энтузиазмом заметил Мариус. – Когда я рассматривал кандидатуру мастера верео, то именно ваши работы подвигли меня обратиться к вам.  
– Да, у каждого мастера свой стиль. Я рад, что ты обратился ко мне. С тобой было интересно работать.  
– Могу я спросить? – Калес еще во время их сеансов хотел кое-что узнать, но так и не смог. А потом, когда связь появилась, стало не важным для работы.  
– Вы можете спрашивать о чем захотите. С кем, если не с вами, я могу быть откровенным?  
– Неужели тебе больше не с кем поговорить? А твой брат?  
– Он уехал еще до свадьбы, чтобы не открылся обман. А с друзьями у меня не сложилось. А теперь… супруг против моего общения с посторонними людьми.  
– Тогда ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной.  
– Спасибо, – тепло улыбнулся Мариус.  
– Хорошо. Но спросить я хотел тебя о другом. Какой путь ты себе наметил, пока не пришлось занять место Вариуса?  
– Археология, – мягко проговорил Мариус, словно погружаясь в мечты, от которых пришлось отказаться. – Я хотел уехать в пустыню Эми, там недавно начались раскопки города первых поселенцев на той части материка. Мне удалось побыть в помощниках у одного из местных ученых. Столь молодых обычно не берут, но мне повезло. В пятнадцать лет побывать на раскопках – это было хорошим началом. Хотя подозреваю, что это благодаря моему отцу. Он спонсировал ту экспедицию.  
– Ты посещал учебный корпус археологии?  
– Меня приняли, я как раз только вернулся из пустыни и подал заявку. Но отучился лишь чуть больше года, когда выяснилось, что… мне предназначена иная судьба.  
Теперь понятно, почему его руки не были изнеженными. Работа археолога – это по большей части физический труд, потому что гильдия археологов запрещает использование большинства техники.  
– Простите, мне пора, – с сожалением проговорил Мариус. – Мы еще сможем когда-нибудь…  
– Конечно, пришли мне сообщение и мы встретимся.  
– Благодарю, Мастер.  
– Пожалуй, теперь ты можешь называть меня по имени.  
– Тогда до встречи, Калес.  
Мариус развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из Сада. Калес вздохнул и присел на скамейку. Он почти жалел, что предложил Мариусу себя в качестве собеседника на будущее. Это было плохой идеей. Он нарушал все правила мастера верео. Но в тот момент поддался мимолетному желанию облегчить Мариусу жизнь хотя бы дружеской беседой, а теперь уже поздно забирать свои слова обратно.

***

Калес быстрыми движениями делал набросок. Вскоре на голографическом экране появились очертания будущего рисунка. Когда находит вдохновение, с ним невозможно бороться, просто нужно взять в руку стилус и приступить. За последние месяцы он так и не взял себе нового клиента, пришлось всем отказывать, потому что для верео он еще не был готов. Калеса это немного расстраивало, но против себя не пойдешь. Это искусство слишком тонкое и требует полной отдачи, чтобы можно было лишь волевым усилием заставить себя работать. Поэтому весь свой потенциал он отдал рисунку. Конечно, за них платили на порядок меньше, чем за верео, но и того хватало на поддержание прежнего образа жизни. Он все еще надеялся, что сможет вернуться к работе. Хотя была весомая причина, которая не позволяла этого сделать. Мариус. У мастера верео не должно быть симпатий или антипатий, которые привязывают к одному человеку. Пожалуй, он переоценил свою способность быть бесстрастным. Но ведь если судьба ведет, то стоит идти туда, куда она указывает. Пусть все идет своим чередом.  
Калес закончил рисовать и отложил стилус. Линии на эскизе складывались в знакомый рисунок. Почти такой же лег на кожу Мариуса, только красного теперь больше. Блуждающие в голове мысли отобразились в линиях. Эта абстракция определенно останется, Калес не станет ее продавать. Но, быть может, стоит подарить ее самому Мариусу?..  
Калес сделал себе травяной напиток и прислонился к стене, рассматривая свой эскиз издали. Красный, серый, черный, немного зеленого и желтого. Странное сочетание, но в то же время гармоничное. Как сам Мариус. Калес сделал глоток и вдохнул аромат. Внутри поселилось беспокойство и не хотело уходить. Мариус не давал о себе знать уже чуть больше трех десятков дней. Это странно. Обычно раз в несколько дней он присылал сообщение, и они шли куда-нибудь прогуляться. Отпускали его ненадолго, но все же хотя бы некоторую свободу давали, чтобы он мог покинуть дом своего супруга и провести время вне стен своего жилища. Они почти не говорили о браке Мариуса, его жизни в новой семье. Но об этом и не стоило спрашивать, внешний вид его говорил сам за себя: тени под глазами, практически не сходящие гематомы на коже, которые не скрывала тонкая ткань майки под горло – Мариус теперь все время носил один фасон одежды. Но им было о чем поговорить. Совместные прогулки вошли в привычку. Если во время их сеансов Мариус говорил неохотно и очень мало, то когда их взаимоотношения стали дружескими, говорил много и охотно. В основном рассказывал о своей жизни до брака. Калес же в свою очередь тоже многое мог рассказать, естественно, не затрагивая истории своих клиентов – это табу. Да Мариус и не спрашивал.  
И вот долгое время – и ничего. Сам Калес не мог послать сообщение или иным образом связаться с Мариусом, потому что он не являлся членом семьи Одисов. Скорее всего, Мариусу запретили выходить и связываться с кем-либо вне стен дома, старший супруг в своем праве поступать так с младшим. Калес лишь надеялся, что с Мариусом все в порядке, насколько это возможно в его ситуации.  
Сигнал оповещения о посетителе заставил Калеса вздрогнуть. Он никого не ожидал, никаких встреч запланировано не было. Он открыл дверь после следующего сигнала и увидел на пороге Мариуса. После того как была закончена роспись, он в дом Калеса больше не приходил.  
– Доброго дня, Мариус. Как ты? – Калес быстро окинул взглядом фигуру. Как на первый взгляд, он выглядел нормально. Это уже хорошо. – Проходи.  
Тот кивнул и прошел внутрь.  
– Что случилось? – наконец не выдержал Калес. – Ты здоров?  
Но юноша молчал, прижавшись спиной к стене, ничего не говорил, лишь смотрел. От этого взгляда хотелось завыть.  
– Мариус, что с тобой?  
Он снова не ответил, но вдруг обмяк и сполз по стене на пол. Калес тут же опустился перед ним на колени, приложил ладонь к щеке. Мариус дернулся. Ранее они не касались друг друга, только во время сеансов, а после никаких прикосновений. Калес убрал ладонь, но Мариус его остановил и снова прижал ее к щеке. Он крепко обхватил пальцами запястье, будто боялся, что его силой начнут вырывать.  
– Мариус?..  
Он вдруг задрожал, по щекам покатились слезы. Калес не знал что делать: успокаивать или отвернуться, чтобы не смущать его. Но Мариус крепко вцепился в него, ни на миг не ослаблял хватку. Стонал, делал странные движения, будто силился что-то сказать.  
– Скажи же что-нибудь, – все больше волновался Калес. Но Мариус покачал головой, лишь всхлипывал. Что нужно было сделать, чтобы довести его до такого состояния.  
– Тебя не отпускали? – решил уточнять вопросами Калес. Мариус кивнул. – Ты цел?  
Мариус застыл, а потом поднял голову и открыл рот. Калес и хотел бы что-то сказать, но не нашел слов. У Мариуса был отрезан язык. Рана уже зажившая, значит, это случилось довольно давно.  
– Ничего, ничего… – Калес приобнял его. – Ты выдержишь.  
Затем он помог Мариусу подняться и отвел в комнату, усадил на диван и сунул в руки стакан, бросив туда капсулу с успокаивающим концентратом. Тот кивнул, обхватил двумя руками стакан и начал пить маленькими глотками. Больше Мариус не дрожал. Он всегда хотел казаться таким сильным, но был еще слишком молод, чтобы мог молча все терпеть. Хотя, может, и терпел, пока не оказался там, где можно расслабиться, что и подтолкнуло к истерике. Конечно, Калес видел синяки, понимал, что Мариуса избивают, но предпочитал думать, что тот справляется. Однако, похоже, у него это плохо получалось. И его лишили единственного, над чем ни у кого не было власти – способности выражать свои мысли и эмоции.  
– Твой супруг узнал, что ты со мной общаешься?  
Мариус покачал головой и щелкнул по браслету на левой руке, развернулся небольшой экран, и он набрал: "Я не удержался, высказал все, что о нем думаю".  
– И ему не понравилось это, – покачал головой Калес. Мариус пожал плечами. – Расскажешь?  
"Я не хочу говорить об этом" – высветилось на экране.  
– Хорошо, как пожелаешь.  
Калес развернул Мариуса к себе и принялся массировать ему плечи, нажимая на триггерные точки.  
– Это немного больно, но сейчас тебе станет легче, – тихо проговорил Калес, продолжая массаж. Мышцы постепенно расслаблялись. Вдруг Мариус повернулся, перехватил ладонь и прижался к ней губами.  
– Мариус? – Калес застыл, глядя ему в глаза. Он снова не знал что делать. Отдернуть руку или позволить этому продолжаться. Пока он сомневался, Мариус быстро что-то набрал на голографическом экране и показал Калесу. "Позволь мне" – было написано там. Мариус не решался назвать вещи своими именами, будто это уже само по себе преступление. Калес понимал, о чем речь. Конечно, он давно отметил, что между ними есть интерес, уже выходящий за рамки дружеского, но игнорировал это. Слишком много причин было оставлять это без внимания. Еще когда во время сеанса росписи Мариус возбудился, то Калес отметил, что ему самому это не только польстило, но и приятно грело, хотя он тут же затолкал эту мысли подальше.  
Мариус продолжал вопросительно смотреть. А потом надавил ладонью Калесу на грудь, заставляя лечь на диван. Калес не сопротивлялся. Он не мог понять, ради кого решился нарушить всевозможные правила. Ради себя? Мариуса? Ради них обоих? Ранее они не позволяли себе ничего лишнего, а сейчас…  
Мариус прижался губами к шее, и Калес тут же почувствовал влагу на своей коже. Он понимал, что значит чувствовать себя неполноценным, хотя добровольно позволил покалечить себя. Чего не скажешь о Мариусе. Калес запустил пальцы в его волосы, заставил поднять голову и тут же поцеловал. Мариус застыл, будто ждал, что сейчас от него отшатнутся с разочарованием. А когда этого не произошло, то все же расслабился и поудобнее устроился между расставленных ног. Теперь Калес напрягся. Он довольно рано выбрал свою профессию и сделал операцию, а до того никаких сексуальных контактов не было. После, когда он поступил в ученики к Прису, то и подавно. И времени не было, да и возможности не представилось. А потом сам стал мастером. Впервые Калес чувствовал неловкость и стеснение. Относительно себя, своих особенностей, неопытности в интимной сфере.  
Обычно Калес владел ситуацией, но сейчас ему пришлось предоставить возможность вести Мариусу, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться. Его ладони, горячие и сухие, добирались до обнаженной кожи. Ощущения были необычными и приятными, Калес прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям: вкусу чужих губ, прикосновениям, ласке. Возбуждение острым покалыванием сворачивалось внутри. Он и сам принялся стаскивать одежду с Мариуса, помогая раздевать и себя. Было немного неловко, но все же хотелось прижаться к обнаженному телу, так что, стеснение поневоле пришлось отбросить. Калес уже видел Мариуса обнаженным, но сейчас он смотрел по-другому, с иными намерениями, иными желаниями.  
Мариус чувствовал, что Калес немного зажат, он не мог высказать словами, но действиями показывал: ему нравится то, что видит. Он, не стесняясь, изучал ладонями и губами все тело, прижимался, мял, гладил, пощипывал. И возбуждал. Отсутствие половых органов не означает отсутствие сексуального желания, просто раньше Калес не давал им воли.  
Мариус осторожно провел пальцами по шрамам в паху.  
– Мне уже не больно, – усмехнулся Калес и потянул его не себя. Он еще не готов бесстрастно позволить себя рассматривать. Мариус не стал противиться. Он скользнул рукой между ног и направил себя. Калес знал, что будет больно, поэтому лишь сцепил зубы, пережидая, пока боль пройдет. Мариус застыл, уткнулся лицом ему в шею, тяжело дыша.  
– Все в порядке, давай, – прошептал Калес, когда почувствовал, что стало легче. Мариус тут же двинулся. Вероятно, он был неопытным и неумелым, но Калесу не с кем было сравнивать. Сам он тоже не мог похвастать особыми умениями в этой области. Они просто двигались, интуитивно подстраиваясь друг под друга. Сильного обоюдного желания было достаточно, чтобы испытывать наслаждение. Калес с удивлением осознал, что и он может испытывать радости секса. Возможно, потом будут сожаления, но не сейчас, когда тело отдает и берет, горит изнутри так, будто сгорит дотла.  
– Мариус, – простонал Калес, крепче прижимая его к себе, пытаясь продлить миг оргазма. Мариус задвигался резче и быстрее, догоняя наслаждение.

– Ты знаешь, у меня никого еще не было, – проговорил Калес, поглаживая влажные волосы своего любовника. "Неужели ты и теперь не сожалеешь о своем выборе?" – хотелось спросить, но он не стал. Гораздо больше волновал другой вопрос: – Что же нам теперь делать?  
Мариус поднялся и принялся одеваться. Знаками объяснил, что ему уже пора. Калес кивнул и потянулся за своей одеждой. Говорить не хотелось, да и не о чем было. Мариус подошел, поправил воротник рубашки Калеса и улыбнулся. А затем развернулся и пошел к выходу, но остановился на пороге, обернулся. Сложил ладони, показывая знак жизни, а потом перевернул их – смерть, и пожал плечами. Дверь тихо закрылась за ним. Да, Калес был согласен. Или жизнь, или смерть. Если о них узнают, то казни не миновать. Боялся ли он? Возможно. Но выбор сделан, и каковы бы ни были последствия, им обоим придется их принять.

 

Ноябрь, 2012.


End file.
